Asuna VS Misaka Mikoto
Asuna VS Misaka Mikoto 'is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description ''Sword Art Online VS To Aru Majutsu No Index! Two tsunderes will enter a Death Battle, can Asuna Yuuki win against Misaka Mikoto's electric powers with her sword skills? Interlude Wiz: Tsunderes, one of the most popular character types in Japan. '''Boomstick: Both series started out as Light Novels. Wiz: Will Asuna Yuuki, the Lightning Flash- Boomstick: Or Misaka Mikoto, the Railgun, win? He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... in a Death Battle. Asuna Yuuki (Cues Swordland) Wiz: In 2022, a game of the name Sword Art Online or SAO, a MMORPG sold succesfully and after a good start; the next notice will come as a big surprise, and a bad one: Many people were trapped in Sword Art Online and could only escape the game if they cleared the whole game. Boomstick: And defeated all the bosses and went up 100 floors, yep that lookes like a good game and an impossible one at that. Because, if you were to die in the game you will also die in the real world. Cliché argument!! Wiz: Asuna Yuuki was one of the many people trapped in the death game Sword Art Online. Asuna is all alone, will she be able to meet with Kirito (the love of her life)? (Cues Gracefully) Boomstick: But before it comes to that, their relationship is one of hate. After difficulties, they find love and finally the pair married and, later, in the next Arc (Fairy Dance Arc) she was jailed by a two-faced villain and then finally got saved by her husband, their in-game daughter and….. Sorry, spoiler alert! "Asuna: If we ever return to the real world, I'll definitely find you and fall in love with you all over again." (Cues Fight) Wiz: Asuna is generally a speedster in the game, a rapier user with fencing style of combos and more. Her style develops to become more elegant and deadly. This leads her to kill monsters at an incredible rate and level up in a quick fashion, while risking her life in the process. She joined a prestigious guild called The Knights of the Blood Oath, became the sub-leader and earned the nickname Lightning Flash, thanks to having the greatest speed in the game. Boomstick: Lightning Flash speed is really fast. Wiz: But she doesn't look strong or durable. Boomstick: Her main one-handed rapier is the Lambent Light. Crafted by Lisbeth and boosted in the category speed (+40), it is prepared for executing any attacks and being used by fully skilled speeders. It even is the last rapier that Asuna used in Sword Art Online. The first weapon she used in the game is her reserve rapier, the Wind Fleuret. Wiz: She also has many techniques that she can use in her favor like Linear, a very strong 1-hit rapier attack and Shooting Star. Her other ones are Star Splash, which is a high-level 8-hit Rapier combo attack mixing reflexes and full speed, and Flashing Penetrator, the strongest long-distance thrust skill for rapiers. Boomstick: That move is really a Sonic Boom. (Cues Luminous Sword) Wiz: To activate the skill, the player first needs to sprint, creating a hyper-sonic boom moving at this speed. Asuna has perfect control over it. Boomstick: Other than that, she has Starry Tear, a 5 hit combo. And for finishing off opponents, Mother's Rosario is an 11-hit Original Sword Skill, compiled by Yuuki, but later the technique is adopted by Asuna. Wiz: Asuna uses the Absolute Sword for that technique because this attack can destroy a camp when performed. -Music Stop- Boomstick: Yes that's true. A poor pair enters a camp for a picnic, and BAAMMM!! A huge explosion kills them. (Cues Quickly and without fail) Wiz: And as an ALfheim Online character, she can fly but just a limited time, and her race in ALfheim Online is Undine, one of the nine races in ALfheim Online. Boomstick: The classes in ALfheim Online classes are better than in most actual video-games. Wiz: Though capable of using other types of magic, the Undines are experts in using high-ranking recovery and support magic due to their high-level magic capabilities. They are experts in underwater combat and can manipulate water to use as attacks. (Cues Sword Art Online II Opening: Courage) Boomstick: Asuna can heal herself or friends in battle. Asuna is a good solo fighter, but works better in a team. And she isn’t a useless girl. She helped Kirito defeat Akihiko Kayaba, the creator of Sword Art Online and is really good at cooking, but bad at sewing. Wiz: She is fast, smart in battles and quick in all her attacks, and her extreme speed makes her become a TRUE Lightning Flash! "Asuna: I'm not going to die, because I'm the one who's going to protect you." Mikoto Misaka (Cues Overdrive) Wiz: Mikoto is the daughter of Misaka Tabigake and Misaka Misuzu. She entered Academy City at elementary age, and distingushed herself as a child prodigy, initially starting out as a Level 1 Esper and climbing her way up to Level 5. Boomstick: She attends a elementary school in Academy City where she learns to control and develop her powers, weapons or similar things of this style. But students without powers are only peak human. Wiz: Her power made her a perfect candidate for the Radio Noise Project, which held the intent of cloning her for military use. Mikoto willingly gave a DNA sample to the researchers of the project after being told that it would help people who suffer from muscular dystrophy, a fatal disease. Boomstick: Oh hey, another super soldier project. Lemme guess, they injected this girl with some serum and it didn't really work out the way they wanted, but now she's a badass. She later enrolls in Tokiwadai Middle School at the age of 12, and soon becomes a Level 5. Misaka Mikoto: Let me tell you why that's bullshit. Boomstick: Fine. (Cues Gyakuten) Wiz: And she first shows her powers saving her future friend Shirai Kuroko from a robber by using her Railgun. Boomstick: Kuroko eventually enrolled in Tokiwadai as well and gained great affection for Mikoto, and longs to be her girlfriend. Wiz: Her ability belongs to a type of esper powers known as Electromaster. Well, Mikoto is the most powerful Electromaster in Academy City. Her maximum output is known to be 1 billion volts. She can generate and manipulate electricity. Without it, she can only rely on hand-to-hand combat and her athletic skills. Boomstick: Her attacks could injure 6 or more bad guys, who Touma always tries to save. Wiz: Let’s get on with a large list of attacks. (Cues To Aru Majutsu no Index PSI-Missing Remix) Boomstick: With Lightning Attack Spear, Mikoto has the ability to generate a "spear of lightning" originating from her forehead. And her Electromagnetism, allows Mikoto to attract and repel metallic materials and use it to her advantage. Wiz: Using her magnetic powers, Mikoto can form a "whip sword" by gathering iron sand and manipulating it into a sword that she can lengthen into a whip at will. By making the sand particles of the blade vibrate, she can dramatically increase the weapon's cutting power into something resembling that of a chainsaw. Boomstick: She can also create iron sand tornados, and iron sand tsunamis big enough to completely wipe out a Russian military base. That is called the Iron Sand Storm. Misaka Mikoto can also fly with wings made from electricity and water vapor. But her signature attack is the Railgun, a Super Electromagnetic Cannon. Wiz: Mikoto can fire metal objects by forming parallel currents on both sides of her arm with her electricity. Her railgun has a muzzle velocity of 1030 m/s, the attack passes the speed of sound. This attack moves faster than super sonic speed, but no faster than hypersonic speed. Boomstick: She primarily uses arcade coins as her projectiles for portability, limiting her normal range to 50 meters. Yep, not launch coins could give your attack more range. (Cues Electric Chase) Wiz: But her best technique arsenal is with herself being at Level 6.2. During the course of Mikoto being forcibly used as a subject to become a Level 6, she transforms a few times, becoming more powerful each time. Boomstick: That will be dangerous. Wiz: Her Initial Form is powerful enough to create a large electric attack that completely engulfs the already tall Windowless Building and a large area that surrounds the building, though predictably the Windowless Building is unscathed. This attack is referenced as the largest scale lightning strike ever recorded. Boomstick: In her First Form, Mikoto can use ribbon like tendrils to attack. But her strongest form is the Second Form. There's a huge boost in power past the 2 gigatons, easily capable of destroying a small island. (Cues To Aru Majutsu no Index Ⅱ OP Full No Buts!) Wiz: She tends to hold back against weaker opponents and avoids killing, and without powers is just at human level. But even as a Level 6 she still was a terrible weakness. She appears to be a mindless beast and her powers cannot supposedly advance when in the presence of powerful opponents... Boomstick: This esper is the TRUE Railgun. Misaka Mikoto: I honestly have no idea if that's in the real world, and if it is, what it means. However, it was too good to pass up the chance. Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: BUT FIRST, let's check the lastest fight created by SuperSaiyan2Link Ken Masters vs Robert Garcia 'or 'Boba Fett vs. the amazing Captain Falcon '''created by ParaGoomba348! '''Now it's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Sword Art online character Asuna Yuuki has the Home Advantage. DEATH BATTLE Asuna has been walking in a dungeon alone trying to find the boss of the mission, the lightning boss. In another place Mikoto opened a door and entered an empty room, with Asuna in front of the closed door. She questioned: "Do I have to open the door?" She questioned that and more because Kirito was leveling up his swords in Lisbeth's house right then. But finally she decides enter into the room of that boss. She opened the door and in the room only watches a girl with a school uniform and brown short hair, without a sword and her level is just 5. Asuna surprised in her style mind says. "She doesn’t look a player of Sword Art Online, and her level is really down. Go in this place was unnecessary." ''Or almost Asuna thought that. Now Asuna says. ''"This is disappointing." She now walking near to the exit of the room but Mikoto launches a thundershock with her eyes, Asuna dodges that shoot. But one of her gems falls of her inventory and the gem has broken for the thunder striking power. And Mikoto shout. "How am I disappointing?!" Mikoto was angry for an Asuna commentary and she later says. "If you don’t want to get hurt, I won’t mind you resign right now." Asuna replay that answer "I’m not scary of you." "SHUT UP!!" says Mikoto angry for that answer. (Cues Break Through) FIGHT! Asuna starts running, when Misaka Mikoto rushed forward and locked blades with Asuna. But Asuna took her guard, Misaka watches her behind her and she decides to do a Linear her Lambent Light side turns in a silver and white colored side, she roars holding the rapier in front of the body and then putting in a twist from there. Asuna sent Misaka Mikoto to the air, and next she falls to the floor appear a dust. Mikoto, not prepared for the next attack, decides call a lightning, Asuna watching the lightning she jumps dodging the lightning. Asuna back and starts to sprint, Asuna assumes a forward bent posture and leaps forward causing a Sonic Boom throwing Misaka. “I think less of a Level 5 player” says Asuna seriously. Misaka angry she treads the floor and electricity appears in the floor. Asuna running for kill her opponent she looks late the electricity and it hits her. And next her HP is down but next the battle healing recover Asuna a little of HP. Asuna tend her wounds, she stand ups and has prepared for fight. Misaka smiling when she throws three coins to floor when she does her strongest move the Railgun, Asuna heard that sound and she decides walk in the walls of the temple predicting an attack of long range, exactly that’s happened and the Super Electromagnetic Cannon can’t touch Asuna and clashed in the door (Immortal Object), Asuna running in the wall, then Asuna hops and up of Misaka she decides do the Shooting Star. (Cues She's a knockout) “In my trap” Says Misaka surprising Asuna, and using some material capable for magnet a whip sword by gathering iron sand. The sand is strong and is hurting Asuna. And next a big iron sand tornado appears. “I can’t see her, the sand is cluttering” says Asuna, the sand is decreasing her vision. Next of that the magnetic material near to Asuna, she grabs the material and next she throws that material to Misaka, the Tornado height is lower and is near to Misaka and she vaporize the metal with a lightning strike, smoke near to her Asuna in mid of the tornado she slashes Mikoto’s shoulder. And the iron sand tornado disappears. (Cues Light your sword) A flash appears and next Misaka in the ground is looked her shoulder bleeding and some of her clothes torn. But she stands up. Asuna chances of rapier. Lambent Light is changed for Wind Fleuret. After that Mikoto dodges the Wind Fleuret attacks, but she can’t see the problem of the bad dodging. Asuna stabs Misaka chest and her blood appear in the rapier and drew her rapier. Surprising before she guards her sword because she thinks that wins Mikoto using her magnet powers Asuna’s rapiers has now Mikoto. “I’m back” Mikoto told Asuna and she prepares for fight her. Ausna heals herself and she with her Lambent Light is prepared for counter her. A Clash of rapiers! But the moment was short. Asuna destroys her Wind Fleuret with the clash of rapiers with her Lambent Light. Mikoto throws Asuna’s Wind Fleuret, but next for that Asuna punches her face. Mikoto has collided with the wall. The wall is looked that signal (Immortal Object). Mikoto gasped at the speed of her attacks, and took several slashes across her torso before being knocked away. (Cues Gensou Koroshi) “Let’s finish this” says Asuna and next roars. Later Asuna jumps for right, next to left and near to Mikoto, but Mikoto predicts her punching her head and stop Asuna’s Star Splash. “Remember that I’m the Electromaster” told Mikoto to Asuna, she roars for call a second thunder and she destroy temple’s ceiling and watching water she decides do for her wings for fly herself. Big wings made from electricity and water vapor appears behind Mikoto. Asuna decides fly with her wings. Stage Change (The Sky of ALO) Misaka in mid of air decides do a railgun, but her range is lower than before Railgun, Asuna can’t dodge the move but she resists that move. Asuna thinks that the coins are for better the range. “She is more powerful than I think. Even for be a level 5 player” says Asuna to Mikoto. Asuna try to keep with Misaka in the air battle, and near of Mikot she tried to slash her but her fly is better than Asuna fly, and react in every attack moment very well. (Cues Aerial Fight) “Oh no my time for fly is over” says Asuna to Mikoto. Mikoto shoots a lightning bolt for kill Asuna but the Lightning Flash dodges the attack and finding her weak point, she decides fly faster. Mikoto surprised for that she in mid of air decides call another thunder for hits Asuna but Asuna punches her chest ignoring the attack for next she stabs Mikoto’s left leg hurting it. “Gash, that’s hurts” said Misaka when flight is losing control, but Asuna flight time limit is over and both girls fall at the same time. Both scary for that moment but Asuna grab the right leg of her opponent and stands up into Mikasa’s water vapor with electricity vapor. “How this can be possible”! Surprised Mikoto she tries to throw Asuna saying “Get out of here”. Asuna losses her balance but not falls for stay alive. “Never”shouted Asuna and attacked Mikoto in many opportunities. Mikoto falls and both are near to the death, and CRASH!!!!...... Stage Change (A forest of ALO) Mikoto opens her eyes most of her body is bleeding but she still alive but only a Lambent Light is here, did Misaka Mikoto win the battle? (Cues Swordland) Near to end Surprising a flash appears and the Lambent Light isn’t here. And next she is hurt for an Asuna attack. Yep, she grabs her rapier of ground. “How did you survive?” questioned Mikoto. “Simple, Battle Healing, even noobs know that this is helpful” answered Asuna. Asuna heals herself for her critical situation and next Asuna begins attacking with three short thrusts at Mikoto chest, provoking the Misaka to raise its guard up. Although the first three thrusts do not deal much damage, the number of hits and their speed is overwhelming. Afterwards, the three thrusts are followed by two slashes at the Mikoto's now undefended legs. The user then performs two strong jabs high and low, followed by a final strong stab at Misaka's chest. (Swordland finish) Mikoto loses much blood and fall to the ground for the wounds, but before that Asuna tell her. “Maybe you aren’t a player, and maybe you’re a boss or a hacker. But you can’t keep with any of an advanced level like I’m and my level 94”. (Cues Arata naru Tatakai) Asuna goes out but Misaka Mikoto in the ground she transforms into her Level 6 form. Her hair becomes swept back, with a few fringes gathering together to form two horns-like appearances on her head. The sclera of her eyes also darkens. The most obvious change however is the appearance of two ribbon-like objects with diamond shaped objects attached to them that hug around Mikoto’s arms. Mikoto realizes an electricity attack and catches the Lightning Flash. Asuna survive for the short moments of her attack but she can’t support much more punishment even if Asuna heals herself she can die if takes another attack. But Mikoto was very hurt badly, and just one more attack can kill her now. “That’s my last change.” said Mikoto in her mind. Asuna decides do her latest attacks for decide the last point. “I can’t flee now, we are near for die, but I promise Kirito that I will never die. Yui, my daughter and a lot of friends can I lose. I must be strong” think Asuna. (Cues Fly Higher and Faster) Mikoto decides tackle Asuna and roars. But Asuna predict that and Asuna impulses in mid of the air and surprising Mikoto, Asuna roaring stabs Misaka’s neck and for her lucky this attack was a Critical Hit killing The Railgun. “Ya taaa!! I win” happy Asuna for resist and watching the prize, a new power-up for her rapier that has electric powers. In the night she hugs Kirigaya but crying. And he told her that the reason of why we can die or not exit temporarly was for the hack. Out of ALO is watched Mikoto sad for lose, maybe she had entered in the game when she hacked the game. K.O! Results (Cues Last Flight) Boomstick: Too many sparks here! Wiz: This is a close call, Asuna Yuuki's speed and her swordplay can be matched by Mikoto Level 6 and electricmagnetic powers, but if we think one can be in a big advantage in the start of every pottentially match. Boomstick: If the Railgun is Level 5, Asuna is Level 94. A big difference of levels. Wiz: Her strongest attack the railgun has a muzzle velocity of 1030 meters for seconds which is mach 3, however Kirito runs in a mountain which is mach 1, not only this if no the ice lowers Kirito speed control, but he stills in good control. And doing calcs Kirito goes at mach 2.8. Boomstick: Yes mach 3 is faster than mach 2.8, but Kirito said it himself that he is not even close to being as fast as the Lightning Flash Asuna. Maybe she due powerscaling she is faster than mach 3. Wiz: All we think that Mikoto is smarter, but not in fights. She is smarter than most intelligent computers, but she isn't too smart in fights. Also one of her weakness is her personality. Boomstick: She's short-tempered, prideful, and has an improper attitude with some slight tomboyish tendencies and insecurities. But when she knows that Asuna is level 94 she will give up for thinking that she has zero chances for win. Wiz: Also for Mikoto is necessary the Electromagnetism manipulation, because without the Electromagnetism manipulation she only is a peak human, which most SAO players pass it. Boomstick: The Railgun just was splitzed for the true Lightning. Wiz: The winner is Asuna Yuuki.Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:PuasLuisZX Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015